


Questions

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had been looking for Bucky for a long time. And Bucky had been looking for home again. </p>
<p>Or the author is fandom trash and this was written at half past midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Steve had been looking for answers since he came out of the ice. He'd found some of them, but not all of them. His main question now was, 'Why the hell am I looking for my best friend from the fourties, whom I watched die?' But, no one could really answer that for him. Sure, he'd read all the files, but he didn't accept their explanations. He thought of them as excuses.  
So, now he was following a lead Sam thought was ice cold for answers. Of course, Sam had pretty much begged Steve not to do that, since it led him to a bad part of Brooklyn, but who the hell would wanna tangle with Captain America? I mean, c'mon, that's insane.   
He jogged through the empty streets to an even emtpier part of the neighborhood, where the lead had told him to go to an abandoned cigar factory. He had no clue why Bucky'd be there, but didn't question it and snuck inside. 

Meanwhile, the guy Steve had been chasing was watching him from above. He'd been keeping an eye on that punk since SHIELD fell.   
Seriously, sometimes he'd literally bumped into Steve and that punk never realized it was him. Bucky smiled at a new memory that flew into his head from god knows where. He'd been remembering a lot lately, including facts about his sister and his best friend in the world.   
He especially remembered loving Steve with all his heart.   
Bucky was pulled from his thoughts when Steve called out his name, "Bucky? Buck, c'mon, jerk. Please, if you're here, come out." Bucky knew something was different this time. He heard the crack on Steve's voice and saw the tears in his eyes.   
What was going on?   
Angels like Steve didn't cry over demons like Bucky, so why was Steve letting salt water stain the ground?

Steve punched the wall.  
Of course Bucky wasn't here, of course the lead was cold. Why did he even bother anymore, it was obvious Bucky didn't want to be found. Steve felt the tears fall from his eyes and let them. That is until he heard a familer voice croak.  
"D'ya need e to take you to the hospital again, punk?"  
Steve didn't have to look HP to know who it was. He didn't say a word when he ran over and tackled his best friend. Nor did he say anything when he felt the same arms he had felt so safe in seventy years ago wrap around his torso. So much had changed, yet so much had stayed the same. There were so many questions they had to ask each other and so much to catch up on, but that wasn't important right now. Steve focused his thoughts on what would never change, not even if Bucky had died forever that day in the fourties.   
Steve was still a punk. And Bucky was still a jerk. No, not just a jerk. He was Steve's jerk.


End file.
